


I Promise

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mentions of verbal abuse, vertically challenged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower





	

You were sweating, and contemplating your next move. Your muscles were screaming! Just a bit more and this would be defeated. No you weren’t fighting anything supernatural. Well, at least at the present. No, you were trying to reach a book on a shelf in the library. You absolutely hated being short.. . There was a whole world up there that you didn’t even know about. Shelves were always made into rock climbing walls, and counters into fancy new obstacles. You thought that you would definitely have abs by now.   
“C’mon just a little higher.” You mutter to yourself as you stretch for the book. That’s when someone else snatched it startling you. You almost lost your grip on the shelves.   
“(Y/n), if you needed help you could have just asked.” Sam asked from behind you steadying you as you grasped the shelf again.   
“I don’t need help.” You say jumping down from your perch.   
“Call me crazy, but to me it looked an awful lot like you were struggling.” Sam said handing you the book. “What are you studying anyway?” He said as he scanned the cover then his cheeks turned red. The book you were reaching wasn’t a lore book as he suspected, not that you would read one anyway, you were right between hunts. No the book you were reaching for was one that you had hidden in between two lore books. It happened to be one of those sappy romance novels, the ones that Dean referred to as ‘soft core girl crap’.   
“I am doing enlightening research on my lack of a love life.” You say hiding the novel behind your back and almost managing to scurry away.   
“You know that you could have a love life if you wanted one.” Sam said as he walked beside you. You had a huge crush on the younger Winchester, and he swore that you two had known everything about each other. Likes, dislikes, celebrity crushes, and passed relationships. There was one thing however, that you had hidden from him. You battled self-hatred, depression, and anxiety on top of all of that. At this moment your self-hate and depression began to flare up.   
“No I can’t.” You say and run away before you could completely break down. Sam may have been your best friend but some things you liked to keep to yourself, things like your mental health and your crush. You slammed the door to your room right as the tears started. You burrowed under the covers of your bed and began to cry. You’ve always had self-hate issues, but your self-hatred really hit its all-time high whenever you were dating your last boyfriend. Your last boyfriend had been emotionally and mentally abusive. So whenever you hit your lows like this your own hateful thoughts and his hateful words would mix together in a horrible symphony.  
You put on She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. This song always made it easier to let yourself cry it out, and you would sing along as you quietly sobbed. You had almost cried yourself to sleep listening to that song on a loop when you heard a light knock. You hadn’t replied when whoever it was stepped in anyway.   
“(Y/n)?” Sam asked as he climbed into your bed. “What aren’t you telling me?” He pulled the covers back and looked into your red rimmed eyes and took in your tear stained cheeks. You figured it wouldn’t hurt to talk about. This monster couldn’t be banished with salt, holy water, or silver. Words, this one would be hurt with words. So you told him all about your self-hate problem, and about your abusive ex. You had cried so much at this point you were surprised that you weren’t dying of dehydration.   
“Oh, baby I’m so sorry.” Sam says brushing your hair out of your face. He pulled you against his chest. You were stunned for a second, but before you could begin to ask you were interrupted once you felt his lips brush your forehead.   
“Sam? Why are you doing this?” You ask.   
“Doing what?” He asks pulling away to look at you again.   
“I mean this, treating me as if I am your girlfriend.” You stated.  
“I guess Dean was right, you really didn’t know.” He says as he trails off. “I love you (y/n); I have for a long time. Me telling you that you could have a love life was the beginning to a very ramble-y half thought out confession. I didn’t want it to happen like this. I want to be there for you.” He says.   
“You love me?” You asked meeting his gaze.   
“Yes I do, more than anything.”   
“I love you too.” You confess and snuggle into his chest.   
“I will never treat you like that douche, I promise. You are the smartest, more beautiful girl I’ve ever met.” He says stroking your hair. You feel tears spring to your eyes for a completely different reason now. “I promise to always be here so you never have to do parkour to get what you want anymore. I promise.” He adds making you giggle as Sam wraps his whole body around your petite form.   
“Now, what’s your ex’s name, address, and zipcode?”   
“No Sammy, you aren’t going to hunt him.” You say meeting his eyes.


End file.
